Coven
by FairyVocallen
Summary: Je m'apelle Sawada Tsunayoshi, aujourd'hui j'ai appris que j'avais un don qui venait de ma famille : la Pyrokinésie. Je ne l'ais appris que quand j'ai mis le feu à l'école. Ma mère m'a laissé emmener dans une école spéciale : Namimori où tout ceux qui sont comme moi sont réunis.
1. Présentation

Alors je fais une présentation rapide de la fic. Je ne posterais le prologue que demain pour me laisser le temps de corriger les fautes d'orthographe.

Résumé : « Je m'apelle Sawada Tsunayoshi, aujourd'hui j'ai appris que j'avais un don qui venait de ma famille : la Pyrokinésie. Je ne l'ais appris que quand j'ai mis le feu à l'école. Ma mère m'a laissé emmener dans une école spéciale : Namimori où tout ceux qui sont comme moi sont réunis. »

Alors c'est un UA donc pas d'arcobalenos ou de mafia. Giotto est le grand frère de Tsuna !

Donc les couples qui apparaîtront au fur et a mesur de la fic :

Reborn/Tsuna Gokudera/Yamamoto Belphegor/Fran Mukuro/Hibari

Pour l'instant ceux-là je verrais si j'en mets d'autres après

Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis ! A demain pour le prologue :p

FairyVocallen


	2. Prologue

Prologue : Namimori ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter !

-Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de le faire ? Hein Tsuna ?

-Ryo ! Je te l'interdis !

-Comment voudrais tu qu'une personne normale reste avec toi ? T'es trop bizarre !

Ryohei s'en alla mais au moment où il toucha la poignée de la porte, son bras pris feu puis tout son corps. Il hurla de douleur, suppliant Tsuna de l'aider mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il regardait la scène fixement. Il regarda son (ex)petit-ami tomber au sol, mort. Tsunayoshi ayant repris ses esprits se mit à pleurer et, en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas s'être contrôlé, il mit le feu à la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il alla à son cours tranquillement sans se soucier le moins du monde de Ryohei. Plus tard la police et les pompiers arrivèrent. Le jeune Sasagawa fut, pour manque de preuve, accusé de pyromanie volontaire. A la cantine, tout le monde fut impressionné de voir arriver la mère de Sawada Tsunayoshi accompagné par un homme au costard et au chapeau cachant le haut de son visage. L'homme, après avoir repéré le jeune Sawada, s'assit en face de Tsuna et commenca à lui parler :

-Enchanté de te rencontrer Tsunayoshi.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je manque à tout mes devoirs. Je suis Reborn et je suis venu te chercher Tsunayoshi-kun. Je dois t'emmener à Namimori.

-Namimori ?

-Une école où on t'apprendras a contrôler ton don.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Reborn. Ta mère et moi savons que c'est toi qui as mis le feu à la salle de classe et au jeune Ryohei.

Les deux hommes étaient calme et se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux quand Tsuna prit la parole :

-Je vous suis à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous me faîtes l'amour et je viens.

-Tu as cran. C'est bon. Seulement si tu réussis du premier coup ton premier examen.

-… OK.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortir de la cantine. La mère de Tsuna pleura silecieusement et pensa au fait qu'elle avait perdu ces deux fils adorés. Je m'apelle Sawada Tsunayoshi, aujourd'hui j'ai appris que j'avais un don qui venait de ma famille : la Pyrokinésie. Je ne l'ais appris que quand j'ai mis le feu à l'école. Ma mère m'a laissé emmener dans une école spéciale : Namimori où tout ceux qui sont comme moi sont réunis.

Dans le train, Tsuna lisait un livre sur la pyrokinésie et autres dons surnaturels pendant qu'à côté de lui Reborn le regardait un sourire aux lèvres.

**Tada ! C'était mon prologue. Y a peut être encore des fautes et si c'est le cas pardon ! Espérant que ça vous as plus ! **

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 1 !**

**Réponse à la review de ****JuriiGothic**** : J'épère qu'elle est aussi sympathique que tu imaginais ! Biz**

**FairyVocallen**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Pour répondre aux reviews petites précisions de dernière minute : Tsuna a 16 ans dans la fic. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Ryohei( même si il me soule un peu dans l'anime) mais fallait bien quelqu'un a tuer et je me voyais mal tuer Hibari ou Mukuro hein ? Voilà donc la suite !**

Chapitre 1 : Un voyant, un télékinésiste et un fantôme ?

Quand je suis arrivé à Namimori, Reborn a tout de suite disparut pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'netrais dans la demeure et demandais si il y avait quelqu'un mais personne ne me répondit. J'avançais dans le couloir quand je sentit une main me toucher les fesse. Je sautais et me retournais pour voir… Rien. Je la sentis encore une fois et me tournais dans tout les sens à la recherche de quelqu'un.

-C'est inutile, cet abruti de fantôme ne se montreras pas dit une voix dérrière mon dos

-De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je en me retournant

-Lussuria, le fantôme de cette maison.

-Fantôme ?

Je détaillais cette personne un moment : Un jeune garçon d'environ 16 ans aux cheveux et yeux verts avec… un chapeau de grenouille ?

-Oui, il est mort ici. Il s'est pendu au lustre en 1991.

-Ha… Je vois…

-Ravi de te rencontrer Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je m'appelle Fran.

-Co-Comment ?

-C'est un voyant répondit une autre voix

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour tombé sur un autre garçon aux cheveux rouges

-Un voyant ?

-Oui. Moi c'est Enma au fait.

-Enchanté Fran, Enma.

-Il le méritait. Ce Ryohei me dit Fran

-Ha ? Je sais… dis-je en soupirant

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Enma

-De mon ex-petit-ami. Je l'ai tué en le brûlant répondis-je indifférent

-Tu es un pyrokinésiste ? Me questionna Enma

-Oui et un puissant répondit Fran à ma place

On discutait encore une bonne heure en aprenant plus sur les autres jusqu'à que Reborn arrive et me demande de le suivre. En marchant dans les nombreux pouvoirs je lui demandais si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que Fran, Enma et moi dans cette école et il me répond que non et qu'il y en a encore trois autres personnes que je rencontrerais bientôt.

Après avoir écouté les règles de l'école dictées par Thimétéo le directeur de l'école je partit en direction de ma chambre en passant devant celle de Fran d'où j'entendis la conversation :

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

-…

-Oui c'est vrai.

-…

-Oui je ferais attention ne t'inquiète pas Bel.

-…

-Bel ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

-…

-D'accord et ne t'inquiète pas Bel tout va bien se passer. Je vais le tuer et je viendrais te retrouver.

-…

-Je t'aime aussi… tu me manque…

-…

-Oui a demain.

C'était quoi ça ? Fran veut tuer quelqu'un ? Je ne tiens pas et j'entre dans sa chambre sans frapper. Il me regarde méchamment et c'est là que je lui propose un marché en souriant :

« Je ne dirais rien et je vais même t'aider mais en échange tu m'aides à séduirece sexy Reborn nee ? »

Il me sourit sadiquement en me disant que c'est d'accord.

Bon bah c'était le premier chapitre. Pas décus ? Pour Lussuria j'le voyait bien en fantôme pervers voulant envoyé à la mort les jolis garçons Pas vous ? :p

Bon bah a la semaine prochaine ! Bye nii !


	4. MESSAGE

Ohayo gozaimasu ! Je suis désolé de vous decevoir mais il n' auras pas de nouveau chapitre pendant toute les vacances !

Je suis en pause de Noël et de nouvel an donc on se retrouveras donc à la rentrée

arivederci Minna !

Fairyvocallen


	5. Chapitre 2

Salut salut ! Voilà le chapitre deux de Coven ( C'est Noël et ca m'a inspiré donc je le poste) J'espère que ca va vous plaire ! Joyeux Noël (Un peu en retard mais y avait des fautes)

Chapitre 2 : Fran + Tsuna = le bordel à Noël

Les professeur de l'école on installé le sapin il a cinq jours et il est toujours entier. Il semblerait que chaque année depuis la création de cette école les sapin de Noël sont soit complètement détruits ou brulés au troisième degrés… Quelle bande de barge ici. Là on est tous réunis autour d'un somptueux diner et je suis assis à côté de Fran ! Enma lui est à côté de Mammon qui en réalité s'appelle Viper mais seul Enma peut l'appeler ainsi. Fran m'a dit que c'était parcequ'ils sont amis d'enfance. Mammon est une téléporte tout en étant une célèbre chanteuse. Elle est vraiment extraordinaire, même si elle aime que l'argent… J'ai rencontré les deux autres pensionnaire de cette école : Hibari Kyoya, un télékinésiste comme Enma mais il est assez bizarre surtout avec l'un de nos profs, Rokudo Mukuro et il y a aussi mon frère Giotto ! Un pyrokinésiste aussi. Je suis si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé ! Fran me fait signe de le suivre dans la pièce d'à côté, je le suis silencieusement :

-Le sapin est encore là Tsuna, tu veux attirer l'attention de Reborn-sensei ?

-Bien sûr !

-Très bien alors écoute-moi… D'une tu as sûrement remarqué le drôle de comportement d'Hibari envers Mukuro-sensei n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et je trouve ça très bizarre…

-Hibari est amoureux de Mukuro-sensei et Mukuro-sensei joue avec lui.

-Mukuro-sensei ne fait que jouer avec ses sentiments ?

-Non, non ! Mukuro-sensei aime Hibari mais il s'amuse toujours avec ceux qu'il aime énormément comme lui.

-Je comprends ! Et donc que proposes-tu ?

-He bien… On va soûler Hibari pour qu'il disent tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur !

-Le soûler ?!

-Hibari tiens très très mal l'alcool ! C'est parfait !

-Bon ok… Comme on fait ?

-C'est très simple…

Les entrées arrivent à la table (Fran et moi sommes revenus juste avant) comme je suis entre Hibari et lui, je peux respecter le plan à la lettre ! Je me colle légèrement à Hibari-san et lui chuchote à l'oreille que je pari avec lui que je bois le plus. Hibari me sourit sadiquement et me dit qu'il tiens le pari et on commence à boire…

Ca marche il est complètement soûle ! Il tient à peine sur sa chaise, c'est parfait ! Sa tête tombe sur l'épaule de la personne qu'i droite de lui : Rokudo Mukuro ! Mukuro-sensei rougit un peu et le repousse doucement mais Hibari se lève et crie :

-Tu me soûle ! (il croit pas si bien dire !) Arrête de faire ça. Ca m'énèrve ! Dis le moi franchement si oui ou non tu m'aime ! Hips ! Dis le !

-Tu crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour ça Hibari ?

-Tu m'appele-hips ! Hibari maintenant ?! C'est plus-hips ! « Mon alouette » ?! Hips ! Je-hips ! Je te deteste ! Hips !

-Calme-toi Hibari voyons !

-J'en ai marre ! HIPS !

Hibari fait voler les chandeliers qu'il y a sur la table et les fait s'élancer sur le sapin… Tout le monde tente d'arrêter le feu mais trop tard… il est tout carbonisé… Pauvre sapin…

-Yeah ! Plus de sapin cette année non plus !

-Fran ! C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non reborn-sensei !

-Ne me mens pas je te prie… Je pari que tu n'étais pas tout seul hein ?

-Reborn… J'étais dans le coup avec lui désolé on recommenceras plus !

-Tout les deux ! Fran, Tsunayoshi, dans votre chambre tout les deux !

-Pfff ! C'est pas gentil !

-Et tout de suite je vous prie ou sinon…

-Très bien nous y allons !

On montait en courant dans la chambre qu'on se partage et on se lmit au lit direct. Juste après on s'est mit à rire comme des déments… C'était le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie. Plusieurs heures plus tard quand en bas ils se donnaient les cadeaux Enma et Mammon sont montés nous apporter les nôtres. On a ensuite joué à action ou vérité jusqu'à tôt dans la matinée. J'éspère que je partirais jamais d'ici… Après vers dix-onze heures je surpris une autre conversation téléphonique entre Fran et ce « Bel » :

-Oui c'était un très beau Noël…

-…

-Moi aussi j'aurais préféré le passer avec toi…

Je pouvais entendre Bel au bout de fil cette fois

-Tu sais pas quoi ?! Rasiel m'a offert mon t-shirt préféré tout déchiré ! Quel enfoiré !

-Méchant Rasiel !

-Te moque pas !

-Je t'ai acheté un t-shirt hier et je l'ai envoyé par la poste… A rayures comme tu les aimes.

-Je t'aime Fran, ma petite grenouille.

-Je t'aime aussi Belphégor, mon beau prince.

-Je suis le meilleur !

-Mais oui mais oui… On se voit demain comme prévu ?

-Oui… A demain ma grenouille.

-A demain mon prince…

Il a l'air de tellement l'aimer… C'est décidé demain je le suis ! Je veux voir à quoi ressemble ce Belphégor !

Voilà voilà ! La prochaine fois on va donc voir Belphégor et un autre personnage ! On se voit donc à la rentrée !

Bye nii :p


	6. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse de mon graaaaaand retard mais les cours, le TPE, la semaine blanche. J'étais complètement à la ramasse ! J'éspère que vous avez pas trop attendu ? Bien voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Chasseurs et Belphégor

J'ai suivi Fran jusqu'à un petit restaurant avec terasse dès le lendemain matin de Noël. Je sais enfin à quoi ressemble « Bel » : Plutôt grand, blond avec une frange qui lui cache ses yeux et son nez et un diadème du côté gauche de sa frange. Un prince ? J'arive a entendre la conversation entre Fran et lui.

-Yo ma petite grenouille.

-Bonjour !

-Alors comment ca se passe ?

-Très bien.

-Et ce Tsuna, il sait ?

-Non. Je compte lui dire mais pas maintenant… Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance mais… J'ai quand même un peu peur de lui dire…

-C'est bon Fran. C'est pas facile à dire je le sais.

-Bel…

Il continue de parler pendant au moins deux bones heures. Fran ne veut pas me dire quoi ? Ah… Ils s'embrassent. Ils n'ont vraiment pas honte ces deux-là. Je me rapproche d'eux lentement tel un chasseur qui a repéré sa proie. J'allais toucher les épaules de Fran quand Bel cesse le baiser et me met un couteau en argent sous la gorge et je reste là pétrifié.

-Tsuna ? S'étonna Fran

-Oya. C'est donc toi Tsuna, excuse-moi… Dit Bel en rangeant son couteau

-Ce n'est rien du tout, je n'aurais pas dû arriver par derrière… Je voulais juste surprendre Fran. Pardon. Répondis-je avec un sourire géné.

-Bon et bien, Tsuna je te présente Bel, mon prince ! Me dit Fran avec un immense sourrire au lèvres

-Prince ? Spécial ce prince. M'étonnais-je

-Je ne suis pas une personne normale dit Bel

-Tsuna, assied-toi je te prie.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je un peu paniqué

-Tsuna ,Bel est un chasseur. Il tue les personne comme nous.

-Hein ? Et tu sort avec lui ?! Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te tue ?

-Il ne le feras pas. Fais moi confiance s'il te plaît je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Je t'écoute Fran.

-Avant d'être arrivé à l'école, j'étais à la rue sans parents ni argent. Pour me faire un peu d'argent je me servais de mes visions. Tout le monde avait peur de moi et ils ont finis par ne plus venir, jusqu'à que Bel arrive. Dès que je l'ai touché, je l'ai vu lui et son frère tuer une personne comme moi. J'ai pris peur et me suis enfuis très vite. Mais… il m'a rattrapé. Et quand son couteau allait se planter dans ma gorge il a cessé tout mouvement puis d'un coup, il m'a embrassé. C'était mon tout premier baiser… Avec une personne qui voulait me tuer. Après, il m'a emmené chez lui et a menacé sa famille de mort si l'un d'entre eux me touchait ou s'approchait de trop près de moi. Puis de fil en aiguille, il m'a laissé partir en faisant croire qu'il m'avoir tué. Il m'a emmené dans cette école et a pris soin de moi jour après jour.

-Je comprends. Le prince qui sauve sa princesse ?

-Oui. Fran est la chose la plus precieuse au monde pour moi. Je mourrait pour le protéger.

-Je comprends. Bien je ne dirais rien et je vous protégerais en cas de besoin.

-Merci Tsuna.

-Vraiment merci.

Finalement j'ai discuté avec eux toute la journée puis on a chacun dut rentrer. Mais sur le chemin on a vu un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés ramener un oiseau mort à la vie…

Voilà. C'est pas super long mais le prochaine le sera promis !


End file.
